Un petit dîner pour resserrer les liens
by Florchie35
Summary: Tucker se crée une place dans la "famille" d'Olivia mais avant cela, Olivia doit régler ses problèmes avec Barba. SPOILERS si vous n'êtes pas encore à la saison 17. TUCKSON & BARSON
**Cette fanfiction se passe quelques semaines après les épisodes 17 ( _Manhattan Transfer_ ) et 18 ( _Unholliest Alliance_ ) de la saison 17. Si vous ne suivez pas la ****diffusion américaine, ne lisez pas cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi je dois venir à ce dîner ?

\- Parce que tu es mon petit ami et c'est un repas de famille.

\- Ton unité n'est pas ta famille. Moi quand tu m'as parlé de ce dîner je m'attendais à des gens de ta famille, famille de sang. Pas ton unité.

\- Fais un effort s'il-te-plait. On a besoin de resserrer les liens après cette affaire. Enfin surtout moi avec Barba. Donc s'il voit que je suis bien avec toi, ça ira. Ça fait 2 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé lui et moi. Et mon unité se pose beaucoup de questions sur nous deux. Donc ils auront leurs réponses et puis toi et moi serons tranquilles, à jamais ! »

Ed fit la moue tandis qu'Olivia l'embrassa dans le cou pour le faire sourire.

Olivia l'emmena dans la douche pour le détendre avant d'aller dîner avec ses amis.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Olivia était en train de mettre sa veste à Noah et Ed attendait à la porte. Le petit alla vers Tucker pour qu'il le prenne par la main. Et nos trois compères descendirent puis prirent la voiture.

Au restaurant, tout le monde était déjà là : Barba, Rollins et son bébé, Carisi, Fin, Dodds et sa petite amie, Mary, que tout le monde appris l'existence ce soir. Dodds ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée.

Olivia arriva au restaurant avec ses deux hommes. Les autres se retournèrent vers eux et tous eurent un regard surpris en voyant Noah dans les bras d'Ed. L'enfant rigolait à gorge déployée et même Ed affichait un petit sourire, fière d'avoir faire rire Noah.

En voyant Fin, Noah courut vers lui. Il était content de voir son "oncle". Olivia salua tout le monde. Tucker fit de même mais de manière plus réservée. Il craignait déjà l'avancée de la soirée.

Les femmes discutaient entre elles, Dodds et Barba discutait d'une connaissance commune, Fin les écoutait. Ce qui nous laissait Tucker et Carisi, ce dernier prit la parole :

« Alors capitaine, ça fait quoi de retrouver son bureau ?

\- Un bien fou ! Je pensais pas que le boulot pouvait autant me manquer. Ria-t-il.

\- Tuck ! J'ai soif ! Dit Noah. »

Tous autour arrêtèrent leur conversation, Tucker servit un verre d'eau à Noah, naturellement. Olivia les regardait en souriant.

« Il a l'air à l'aise avec vous Capitaine. Releva Barba, toujours très méfiant avec lui.

\- Oui effectivement. Répondit-il, espérant cesser les regards sur lui.

\- Tucker s'occupe souvent de Noah quand je ressors tard pour une enquête. _Expliqua Olivia et les conversations reprirent_. Sois plus avenant, chaleureux, ils ne sont pas tes ennemis, ou des gens que tu interroges. Dit-elle plus bas pour Ed.

\- Désolée chérie. Il me faut un temps d'adaptation. »

Barba avait tendu l'oreille pour les écouter. Il avait noté le regard plus doux de Tucker lorsqu'Olivia lui parle, l'aisance de Noah sur les genoux de Tucker et surtout le "chérie".

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Benson était son amie, sa meilleure amie probablement. Il se devait d'avoir la certitude qu'elle est heureuse et en sécurité avec lui et qu'il la respecte, bien évidemment.

Barba et Olivia se jetait des regards. Aucun ne savait comment agir. Tucker sentait depuis des semaines qu'Olivia n'était pas bien dû à sa relation avec Rafael. Elle avait besoin de son ami.

Mary demanda des détails sur les gens autour d'elle, alors Olivia qui était un peu le pilier de tout ça, prit la parole :

« Alors je suis le lieutenant de l'unité, Mike est mon sergent puis nous avons Amanda, Carisi et Fin. Rafael est le substitut du procureur avec lequel nous travaillons souvent. Puis Ed est le capitaine des Affaires Internes et mon compagnon mais ça tu l'avais compris. (Au mot "compagnon", ils firent tous des gros yeux, voilà c'était dit. Officiellement!)

\- Bon au moins je suis en sécurité avec tous les policiers autour de moi ! Et Noah est ton fils ?

\- Adoptif oui.

\- D'accord et Amanda toi..

\- Le mien oui.

\- D'accord. Et vous les mecs ?

\- Oh la ! Moi non, pas d'enfants. Répondit rapidement Carisi, ce qui fit rire la table.

\- Moi pas. Je suis marié à mon travail. Répondit Barba.

\- Je vais sûrement avoir un perroquet ! » Rétorqua Fin.

Lui et Olivia rigolèrent. Et les autres se regardèrent tous sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis ils se dirent que vu que ces deux-là se connaissent depuis plus de 15 ans, ce devait être quelque chose entre eux deux.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, mais Barba et Benson n'avait toujours pas discuté. Noah était sur les genoux de Tucker et dormait contre son torse. Rollins partit avec Jesse qui dormait déjà dans ses bras. Carisi proposa de la raccompagner. Dodds et son amie prirent également le chemin de la sortie. Il ne restait plus que Ed, Olivia, Fin et Barba. Fin regarda Ed et ils se comprirent.

« Bon alors vous deux, maintenant que les autres sont partis, vous allez vous expliquer. Arrêtez de vous faire la gueule. J'en ai marre que pour les affaires ce soit Rollins et moi qui allons tout le temps voir Barba. Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Dit Benson.

\- Rien à dire ?! Je pensais que j'étais ton ami Liv.

\- Si tu l'étais tu ne serais pas allé à 1PP pour me dénoncer pour partialité.

\- Je le devais. Tu m'as laissé t'avouer les accusations contre le Capitaine sans me dire que toi et lui vous couchez ensemble. Et sachant que nous sommes sensés être amis, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de me dire que tu voyais quelqu'un !

\- Je savais qu'il n'était pas coupable ! Ed n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Et puis je ne vais pas te dire dès que je vais boire un verre avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est un peu plus qu'un verre là! (La discussion tournait en rond mais en même temps ni Ed ni Fin ne voulait intervenir. Ils avaient peur que la tempête se retourne contre eux.)

\- Oh s'il-te-plait ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. T'aurais eu la même réaction que Fin et tu aurais posé beaucoup de questions. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- Je sais tu es une grande fille mais des amis ça sert aussi à se confier ! Mais t'as préféré faire ta solitaire !

\- Bon ça suffit. Ed haussa le ton. Pour l'affaire dans laquelle j'ai été mis en cause, on peut peut-être mettre ça de côté non ? Olivia a fait une erreur en ne vous avouant pas que nous avons une relation et vous avez été obligé d'en avertir nos supérieurs vu les accusations et votre place mais maintenant tout est fini. Tout est revenu à sa place initiale, donc tout va bien. Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Oui. Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Maintenant du côté personnel : Maître, vous êtes vexé qu'en tant qu'ami elle ne vous ait rien dit c'est ça ? (Barba acquiesça) Et Liv, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que nous deux..?

\- Parce que vu notre passé, il n'aurait pas compris.

\- Je peux comprendre beaucoup de choses tu sais !

\- Je sais mais tu as vu ce que tu as dit la dernière fois : "Je croyais que l'SVU détestait Tucker?" Tu vois, ça n'aurait rien arrangé. (Les traits du visage d'Ed devinrent plus fermes)

\- On ne vous déteste pas Capitaine ! Le rassura Fin en voyant sa tête

\- Bon on tourne en rond là. Vous ne pouvez pas tourner la page ? Oublier ça ? Franchement, maintenant tout le monde est au courant, plus aucune enquête n'est au milieu de tout ça c'est bon quoi. Intervint Tucker.

\- Moi je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge. Dit Barba en se levant et mettant sa veste. Bonsoir. Il partit vers la porte puis se retourna juste avant de la prendre : Tu sais Liv, j'aurais compris si tu m'avais dit que tu es heureuse. Mais tu as préféré la jouer solo. »

Barba sortit. Olivia resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Olivia, vous devez arrêter cette gue-guerre. Ça ne mène à rien et vous allez juste bousiller votre amitié. Crois-moi, on se pose tous encore des questions sur comment vous pouvez être amis tous les deux sachant que vous êtes des fortes têtes et un peu insupportables quand vous vous y mettez. Pourtant vous vous comprenez, bon sauf maintenant, mais c'est juste une passe. Une amitié ça se cultive. Moi j'ai compris mais parce que je te connais depuis plus de 15 ans. Tu es une grande fille, tu l'as toujours été mais Barba et toi apprenez encore à vous connaître et pendant cette période, la confiance est primordiale. Je comprends vos deux côtés mais tu vas devoir ravaler ta fierté. Tu ne peux pas toujours faire la fière et faire plier tout le monde, pas avec tes proches. »

Olivia écoutait Fin. Ed était assez impressionné par la tirade du détective qu'il n'a jamais trop considéré.

« Ça m'arrache de le dire mais il a raison !

\- D'accord, ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais aller le voir. Ed, tu peux t'occuper de Noah ?

\- Bien sûr. Tiens (il lui tend les clés de la voiture). Vous pourrez nous déposer détective ?

\- Pas de problème. »

Olivia prit les clés et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Eh ben ! Bravo, vous avez réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Ça fait des semaines que ce que je lui dis tombe dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité vous savez. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment elle supporte Barba tous les jours, tout le temps mais bon. Je l'aime bien mais bon, parfois, c'est trop ! »

Les deux se mirent à rire. Oui oui, Ed comprenait très bien ce que Fin lui disait.

« Un dernier verre ? De toute manière, Noah dort. (Il dirigea son regard vers le petit qui dormait sur la banquette. Ed posa sa veste sur Noah)

\- Allez pourquoi pas, Capitaine ! (il fit signe au serveur d'apporter deux whiskeys)

\- Au fait, vu qu'apparemment à partir de maintenant on va se voir plus souvent, on pourrait passer au tutoiement et au prénom non ? Proposa Ed, il s'était rendu compte que Fin était quelqu'un de bien avec qui il pourrait vraiment bien s'entendre)

\- Moi ça me va ! Mais ça ne va pas nous porter préjudice si l'IAB nous interroge ?

\- Plus maintenant. Mes supérieurs m'ont fait comprendre que si ma relation avec Liv était par intérêt, mais ça ne servait à rien puisque nous n'aurons plus affaires ensemble. Enfin si on a une enquête commune oui bien sûr. Mais si vous êtes louches pour les Affaires Internes, ils enverront quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah bah alors là, on peut devenir amis ! »

Les deux partirent dans un rire.

Du côté de Benson, elle venait d'arriver devant chez Barba. Elle monta et toqua. Il ouvrit la porte :

« Liv ? J'ai pas encore envie de me disputer avec toi.

\- Moi non plus. Alors je viens pour euh… Je suis désolée. J'aurais du te le dire dès le début. Je suis une idiote. On n'est pas seulement collègues mais amis. Je t'ai mis à la même ensigne que mon unité alors que tu es bien plus que ça.

\- Tu m'as fait mal Liv.

\- Oui je m'en doute.

\- Pour le côté pro, je m'en fous. Mais t'es mon amie et tu ne me dis pas que tu fréquentes quelqu'un.

\- Je me suis tellement mise sur la défensive par rapport au fait que c'est Tucker que je me suis bloquée envers tout le monde. Je suis vraiment navrée… »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans son entrée, face à face. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Rafael avait une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser lui aussi. Mais il s'était promis d'être la tête de mule dans cette histoire.

Mais en même temps, il n'aimait pas être en conflit avec Olivia.

« Bon, on passe l'éponge. Mais à condition, que tu promettes de te rattraper !

\- Je te le jure !

\- Bien ! Allez viens là. »

Ils se prirent dans les bras. Ils ne faisaient pas souvent ça, c'était sûr. Mais là, ça faisait du bien de sentir la présence de l'autre.

« C'est qui qui t'a fait la leçon nécessaire ?

\- Fin.

\- Fais-moi penser à le remercier. Ce n'est pas simple de te mettre une idée dans la tête.

\- Sois gentil Rafael !

\- D'accord, désolé. C'était pas cool. Dis-moi, te rend-t-il heureuse au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je n'ai plus l'âge de m'embêter avec un homme avec lequel je ne suis pas bien.

\- Il te traite bien ?

\- Comme jamais un homme ne m'a traitée.

\- Bien, sinon, je vais devoir m'occuper de lui.

\- T'es bête. » Ria-t-elle.

Ils rigolèrent, discutèrent quelques minutes, puis Olivia lui dit Bonsoir. Il était déjà tard et elle devait aller retrouver ses hommes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ed et Fin venaient de finir. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Olivia en même temps qu'elle.

« J'ai été si rapide que ça ? demanda-t-elle. Ou alors Fin roule bien plus lentement qu'à l'époque.

\- Eh, surveille ce que tu dis. Rétorqua Fin.

\- On a encore pris un verre vu que de toute façon, tu n'allais pas finir en 10 minutes et puis No' dormait déjà. Ajouta Ed.

\- Pas de problème les mecs, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Bon allez, bonne nuit les enfants. Ed, on se voit samedi alors ?

\- Avec plaisir. On se tient au courant. »

Ed sourit à Fin qui ferma sa portière et démarra. Tucker monta naturellement devant l'appartement avec Noah dans les bras et Olivia suivait, interloquée.

« Tu peux m'expliquer là ? Je ne vous ai pas laissés plus d'une heure et quand je vous retrouve vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais on s'est rendus compte qu'on a beaucoup de choses en commun. Et on a bien rigolé lui et moi.

\- D'accord. Répondit Benson, un peu perplexe malgré tout. Et samedi y a quoi ?

\- Avec Cole on va voir un match des Yankees et j'ai quelques places supplémentaires, un cadeau de nos supérieurs. Alors j'ai proposé à Fin de venir avec nous. Le fils de Cole sera aussi là. Oh et j'ai dit a Fin de proposer à Carisi et Dodds de nous accompagner. Après tout, je dois bien m'habituer à eux non ?

\- Oui oui, mais je pensais que t'allais être plus réticent que ça. Mais je suis très heureuse de la fin de cette soirée finalement.

\- Je t'avouerai qu'au début, j'étais pas le plus à l'aise pendant le repas. Mais Carisi était super sympa. Et j'ai un peu discuté avec Dodds puis Fin et moi avons développé une certaine amicalité donc voilà. Je suis content que tu m'ais amené avec toi.

\- Carisi te met littéralement sur un piédestal. Je crois bien qu'avec lui tu n'auras jamais de problèmes. Ria Benson. Je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec eux. Enfin surtout avec Fin.

\- Bon et toi alors ? Avec Barba ?

\- Bah on a discuté. Je me suis excusée. On a mis les choses à plat. On va mettre un peu de temps à revenir à notre routine mais bon, ça le fera.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur.

\- Oui bon, a va hein. Ria-t-elle. »

Olivia prit Noah des bras de Ed et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle le mit en pyjama puis dans son lit. Ensuite elle rejoignit Tucker. Il était en train de se mettre dans le lit. Après cette soirée bien remuante, ils allaient avoir besoin de cette nuit de sommeil.


End file.
